


Forgotten

by Adila_Grasher20



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adila_Grasher20/pseuds/Adila_Grasher20
Summary: What happens to those who are forgotten?
Kudos: 1





	Forgotten

Being forgotten is never an easy pill to swallow, especially if it was your best friend who forgot. I learn this the hard way when I see my best friend walking, laughing, with my crush. Normally this wouldn't bother me, and it didn't, until I walked up to them to say hi. They looked at me confused and asked if they knew me. At first I thought they were just joking around, so I went along. But the more I said about our friendship, the more confused they got, they even looked wierded out by me. I broke down. I ran.

That's why I'm thirty-five stories up, facing an extra ten foot wash I plan on landing head first in.

Warning, it's not full of water.


End file.
